The Delicious☆Tomato Song
The Delicious ☆ Tomato Song (おいしい☆トマトのうた, Oishii ☆ Tomato no Uta) is the first image song of Romano in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa, in the voice of Romano. Lyrics Kanji= (おーいスペイン、今年もトマトが沢山取れたぞぉ、このやろー！) ボーノ！トマトボーノ　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤あげて　緑さげて！？ トマトマトマト♪　フンッ パスタにはトマトだろ ピッツァにもトマトだろ 魅惑の赤いテソロ トマト大好き でーもー ヴルストやジャガイモなんか邪道だぁ 弟も食べだしてムキムキムキムー ナポリタンは日本料理なんだこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁぁ！ フランスだー守れ！こんちくしょうめ～ (一人にするなよこのやろー…) キミにもひとつあげる きれいなのひとつあげる おいしいトマト食べて ボクと踊ろう （アモーレ！） ボーノ！トマトボーノ　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ (あー・・・おなかすいたぞー　掃除おわんねぇなー...) ボーノ！トマトボーノトマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤さげて　緑あげて！？ トマトマトマト♪フンッ スペインが持ってきた アメリカから持ってきた 太陽の国のテソロ トマト大好き でーもー 愛は語ればいいってもんじゃないぞぉ ワイン片手にいつも　ギラギラギラギー さっき可愛い子に無視されたぞこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁ！ ちくしょう・・・いつも俺ばっかり狙いやがって (スペインの野郎、助けにこいよぉ...) ボーノ！トマトボーノトマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 地中海も　オ・ソレ・ミオ 南イタリア☆ 家事はあんまり器用じゃないけど 弟のが絵や貿易　得意だけれど たまに鳥にまでばかにされるけど 俺だって　俺だって・・・ ちぎーーーーーーーー！！ ボーノ！トマトボーノトマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト ボーノ！トマトボーノトマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト １・２・３・ダーイ！ キミにもひとつあげる きれいなのひとつあげる おいしいトマト食べて ボクと踊ろう （アモーレ！） ボーノ！トマトボーノトマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ |-| Romaji= ("Ooi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, 'kkono yaro!") Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato Aka agete midori sagete!? Toma- toma- tomato,　Hn♪ Pasta ni wa tomato daro Pizza ni mo tomato daro Miwaku no akai tesoro Tomato daisuki Demo Wurst ya jagaimo nanka jadou da Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda, kono yaro! "Hyaaaa! France da! Mamore! Kon-chikushou me!!" ("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro...") Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru Kireina no hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete Boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato Ci vediamo a Romano Minami Itaria☆ ("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan'nee na...!") Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Aka sagete midori agete!? Toma- toma- tomato,　Hn♪ Supein ga motte kita Amerika kara motte kita Taiyou no kuni no tesoro Tomato daisuki Demo Ai wa katareba ii tte mon jyanai zo Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro! "HYAAAAAAA!!! Chikushou!! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai yagatte!" ("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo...!") Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato! Chichukai mo o sore mio Minami Itaria☆ Kaji wa anmari kiyou jyanai kedo Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo Ore datte...! Ore datte...! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato (Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato) Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato buono Tomato) Uno・Due・Tre・dai! Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru Kireina no hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete Boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato! Ci vediamo a Romano Minami Itaria☆ |-| English= ("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!") Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the bottom and green on the top, Toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! There are tomatoes in my pasta! And tomatoes on my pizza! My charming red treasure, How I love tomatoes! But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho! What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!! "Aaaah! It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!!" ("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!") I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato And come dance with me! (Amore!Love!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci Vediamo!An informal way of saying Goodbye. More or less equivalent to "See Ya!" Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ "Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!" Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the top and green on the bottom, Toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! Spain brought some! He brought some from America! My country's national treasure, How I love tomatoes! But This isn't just for reciting words of love The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick! "AAAAAAAAAH!! God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!" ("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!") Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!Oh my sun! (O sole mio is a popular traditional Southern Italian song.) I'm South Italy!☆ I may not be useful with chores And brother may be better with art and trade And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird But I...! But I...!! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!!! (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Uno・Due・Tre・Dai!One! Two! Three! Come on! I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato And come dance with me! (Amore!) Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ |-| Italian= ("Ehi, Spagna! Siamo riusciti a raccogliere, diavolo, un sacco di pomodori quest'anno di nuovo, asino!") Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Rosso sotto e verde sopra, Pomo- pomo- pomodoro!♪ Hmph! Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta! E pomodori sulla mia pizza! Il mio incantevole tesoro rosso, Come amo i pomodori! Però Wurstel e patate sono cose eretiche! Mio fratello le mangia e diventa solo ancora più- più- e più macho! Cosa ci fa un napoletano con la cucina giapponese, traditore!! "Aaaah! E' Francia! Proteggimi, maledetto bastardo!!" ("Non lasciarmi solo con quel figlio di puttana!") Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! Mangia un delizioso pomodoro E vieni a ballare con me! (Amore!) Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! Sono Sud Italia!☆ "Aaah... Sto morendo di fame! Ma questo non è tutto, diavolo!" Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Rosso sopra e verde sotto, Pomo- pomo- pomodoro!♪ Hmph! Spagna ne ha presi un po'! Ne ha presi un po' da America! Il tesoro nazionale del mio paese, Come amo i pomodori! Però Non è solo per recitare parole d'amore Il bicchiere di vino nella sua mano sta sempre a lucc- lucc- e luccicare E quando prima ero un adorabile bambino, quando ero ignorato, che cazzo! "AAAAAAAAAH!! Dio lo maledica! Sono sempre quello che viene preso di mira!" ("Spagna, bastardo, vieni a salvarmi subito!") Buono il pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Anche il Mar Mediterraneo! O sole mio! Sono Sud Italia!☆ Forse non sono utile nelle faccende E mio fratello forse è migliore nell'arte e nel commercio Ed a volte forse sono stupido come un uccello Ma io...! Ma io...!! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!!! (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Uno・Due・Tre・Dai! Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! Mangia un delizioso pomodoro E vieni a ballare con me! (Amore!) Buono il pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! Sono Sud Italia!☆ Album This song was released on March 25, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.1- Italy, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Let's Boil Hot Water♪. This song is also the second track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Video The Delicious Tomato Song (South Italy's Character Song)|Originally uploaded at YouTube by VenusBlitz. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs